


The Russian Mill

by Evil_Fingers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Prostitution, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Fingers/pseuds/Evil_Fingers
Summary: En un Las Vegas alterno, dónde hombres lobo y vampiros se enzarzan en una guerra por el control de las calles, Lobo duerme encima de millón y medio de dolares. Y con eso se conforma.Sin manada, mestizo, trabajando para un esquivo jefe que lo maneja todo desde las sombras, su vida da un giro completo cuando cae preso del hechizo de un sirena blanca, uno de los últimos de su especie.Voraces, bellos y peligrosos, los que son como Kjetil no tienen muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir, después de todo, son los parias entre los parias. Cuando se trata de salir adelante, de embaucar, de saber que mano acaricia y cual da bofetones, Kjetil es un experto, por algo, es uno de los más populares dentro del Russian Mill.Cuando un mestizo con problemas de control y un sirena se cruzan, nada puede salir bien.Relato principal más relatos secundarios. Mundo «Crisol». Proyecto compañero de Santa Sangre y Fangfílico.





	1. The Russian Mill (I)

La ciudad se despereza lentamente, cómo una princesa de cuento de hadas que acaba de despertar de un sueño reparador, pero cuando llegue la noche, volverá a ser una puta barata, como el vino en tetrabrick, de ese que puede comprarse en cualquier tienda de barrio esquinera.

De esas tiendas sabe mucho Lobo, que se pasa la vida navegando de una a otra, desayunando en cafés destartalados, comiendo en restaurantes que parecen albergues para alcohólicos, y al anochecer, cuando Las Vegas se está poniendo su lencería de encaje para comenzar a trabajar, él se echa a las calles en compañía de los suyos. En ocasiones, duerme arrullado por las voces de las putas que pueblan los burdeles con satén y cardenales. Le gusta dormir en buena compañía. Esta noche la ha pasado solo en su pequeño apartamento de la zona baja, situado encima de una tienda de comestibles turca. Al lado, la lavandería dónde le dejan la ropa decente, al otro lado de la calle el bar dónde le quieren como al hijo prodigo del dueño. No hay nadie en ese cuadrilátero de la ciudad que no sepa quien es Lobo.

Son las doce y cuarto del mediodía y acaba de despertarse con un largo y sonoro bostezo. Alguien aporrea las paredes del piso contiguo al suyo, haciendo vibrar el viejo y abollado cabecero de su cama, y Lobo permanece tumbado un rato más, escuchando insultos en chino o lo que sea —en realidad no tiene ni idea de dónde son sus vecinos asiáticos— mientras trata de encontrar un motivo válido para sacar sus despojos adoloridos y sucios de la cama. Está en esos días del mes y se nota. Los músculos le chillan al compás del chirrido que dejan tras de sí los huesos tratando de buscar un acomodo propicio para su alto cuerpo. Un cuarto de hora después, logra arrastrarse descalzo hasta el cuarto de baño, tirando de su propia alma con toda la fuerza que la resaca le permite.

El espejo que hay sobre el lavamanos le devuelve la imagen de quien no duerme bien ni madruga, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y algunos tatuajes, una laceración reciente aún cicatrizando sobre el pecho descubierto, cerca del corazón. Se rasca el grueso vello castaño que asoma por la cinturilla de los calzoncillos y ve colgado de la puerta abierta del armario en el dormitorio, el traje de saldo negro que el Señor Z le ha comprado para la ocasión. Sabe que podría permitirse algo más caro, con más caché que una prenda que ha pasado por miles de lavados y otros tantos polvos, también sabe que su jefe, la sombra esquiva que planea sobre su cabeza, podría darle algo mejor, pero a ninguno le interesa. Sea por vago, porque está cómodo en su piel, por no perder el encanto de lo salvaje, pero para ambos, embutir a Lobo en algo mejor, seria intentar domesticarle. Y eso, nunca ha sido buena idea.

La ducha le recibe con los brazos abiertos y le transporta al mundo de los dolores musculares y los tendones que chillan por la presión de un cuerpo que, bajo el chorro de agua caliente, intenta que sus cimientos se recompongan. Cada partícula osea de su anatomía grita de dolor mientras las manos del muchacho, no llega a los veinticinco y ya se cree un hombre, se apoyan contra los azulejos rotos de la cabina y encorva y estira el cuerpo. Gruesos nudos, como puños, asoman entre los omóplatos y se mueven con la cadencia rítmica de un oleaje hasta la parte baja de la espalda y viceversa. Lobo se agita, gruñe, suda bajo el agua, el cabello apelmazado contra su rostro congestionado y rojo, abre los ojos y el dorado de la bestia se funde con el castaño, persiguiéndose en la pupila el uno al otro, mezclándose mientras las garras se clavan en las viejas marcas de la pared y se oye el crujido de la ducha. Un azulejo roto más.

 

 

 

Un lobo en Las Vegas es igual al día de Navidad todo el año en casa de algún rico de la zona alta de la ciudad. Los lobos gobiernan con aullidos en los bajos y los altos fondos, en las esferas de poder y entre el proletariado medio que intenta pasar de largo ante lo inevitable. Hay una guerra, y todo el mundo quiere saber de que lado estás. Un tipo llamado Bosco, que es un cabrón de media estofa, está enemistado con los japoneses, estos a su vez no quieren ni oír hablar de la Orden, quienes batallan por echar a Corso y a su familia de las calles atestadas de peniques rotos y sueños caros. Al final, mientras filosofea frente a un plato de tortitas en una cafetería local, Lobo le comenta a su compinche, Cosmo, que el mejor trabajo en las Vegas es el de puta. Y de eso, sabe más que de locales en donde alimentarse.

Las tortitas viajan y desaparecen entre la camarera, el plato y el inmenso apetito de Lobo.

—Las putas no tienen hogar —comenta Cosmo mientras da sorbos cortos a su café—. Ni honor. Se clavan puñales entre ellas, al menos las caras, y carecen de compasión. Son cómo nosotros, pero sin pluses. Viven allí —Hace un gesto en dirección a la calle, vago, acompañado de una muñeca que porta un reloj de imitación—. Pero no moran acá.

Da toquecitos cortos con las yemas de los dedos sobre el corazón, chuleando con los labios fruncidos cual galán de medio pelo, acompañado de un guiño que intenta pasar por amistoso, pero queda más hacia el lado coqueto de la ecuación que es su extraña amistad.

—No sé —responde Lobo riendo—. No te veo experto en la materia.

Piensa, cavila, recuerda a aliadas, amigas, compañeras, a las que han ejercido de maestras y madres, a los que son como hermanos, y los que te tratan como a su marido, amante o alguien por quien jurarían una cuartada falsa ante un juez. Ellas, ellos, aquellas, aquellos, y neutros. Tal vez él ha tenido suerte, pero las putas que conoce, saben más del honor que muchos de la profesión de Lobo, quien terminó la escuela militar a sopapos, que se crió media vida en el bosque y media entre billetes de cien, quinientos y mil, quien roba y devuelve cómo si nada, y se pasea por la vida contoneándose de facilidades en facilidades. El trabajo duro alimenta si, claro, pero hay formas de hacer tu labor y formas. Y las suyas son las que encuentra más de carne y hueso en un mundo que a veces le recuerda al plástico quemado.

Mientras salen a callejear entre perdedores, maleantes y trabajadores de verdad, siguen charlando acerca de la vida, dónde van a parar, y que esa noche hay fiesta, con mayúsculas, en casa de un nuevo rico que quiere participar duro para quedarse con un trozo de pastel cuando la mecha prenda, y las Vegas estalle bajo toneladas de dinero negro, armas, drogas y muerte. Para ese entonces, Lobo planea estar en primera línea de tiro, viendo arder las calles mientras sabe que duerme bajo millón y medio de dolares todas las noches.

—Yo me piraré —comenta Cosmo tras sus gafas de sol, media sonrisa zorruna asomando en sus labios gruesos—. Si tío, a Florida, hermano. Allí hay de todo; calor, peña en bolas, gente natural. Hay tela que enrollar, ya sabes, y material que mover. Aquí todo se irá a la mierda, y al final, vendrán los chinos como han hecho en otras partes y nos mandarán a todos al carajo.

— No si antes no lo hacen los colmilludos.

— O los japoneses.

— O la Orden.

— O el puto Bosco y la frigida de su hermana. Su puta madre, esa mujer es como un cuchillo de hielo, hermano, se te clava hondo y te enfría por dentro hasta la muerte.

Si, un cuchillo que corta como el filo de una katana. La hermana de Bosco es una prima donna glaciar que mueve el mundo del que se ocupa, lo suyo son las carreras y las peleas ilegales, con una mano tan férrea que por algo se ha ganado el nombre de la Matrona. Una vez, recuerda Lobo, se vieron las caras. Él sonrió, ella pasó la vista por encima de él y no le vio, igual que si hubiera estado hecho de aire. Sabe que esa noche, volverá a pasar, pero esta vez no será ella quien lo haga, si no los centenares de invitados pijos de la fiesta que da su jefe. Hablando del diablo... el móvil de Lobo sacude la parte trasera de sus vaqueros, produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo en las nalgas.

— ¿El jefe? ¿qué dice?

Lobo asiente y lee en silencio. Normas de conducta para esa noche; no hablar demasiado, meterse en sus propios asuntos, no joder a nadie y asegurarse que todo está bien y en orden. Habrá mandado el mensaje a otro medio centenar de personas.

— Que no la caguemos.

 

 

 

 

La tía Chen, con su falso acento chino, sus largas uñas cetrinas, resquebrajadas y rotas en algunas capas, sus vestimentas antiguas y el olor a tabaco fuerte, recibe la visita con su descortesía habitual. Exhala el humo de su puro directamente sobre el rostro de Cosmo, abriendo desmesuradamente la boca para reírse en su cara con sus dientes amarillos y ruinosos.

— ¿A dónde váis vestidos así, piltrafas?

El traje de Lobo pasa desapercibido, pero el de Cosmo, chaqueta blanca, pantalones blancos y zapatos del mismo color, llama la atención desde la distancia. Parece una bombilla recién lustrada. La chaqueta bien ceñida, esconde una camisa color rosa, que hace daño a los ojos. Las gafas de sol penden indiscretas sobre su cabeza mientras se enzarza en una discusión sin sentido con la vieja china, dueña de uno de los prostíbulos más longevos de la ciudad. La decoración, en otra época glamurosa, se tambalea en un punto medio entre la absurda pomposidad de lo viejo y recargado, y el caos propio de un negocio que a veces parece más una casa de huéspedes que un nido de meretrices. Sobre la entrada que hay en el patio interior, cuelga un viejo y deslustrado cartel que asegura poder ofrecer placeres sin igual. Antaño, eso era un abanico de posibilidades, hoy en día, está todo inventado y pasado por microondas.

«Una fiesta», responde Lobo con media sonrisa, permitiendo que una de las chicas se acerque hasta él con ojo critico, y sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, empieza a deshacer el horrible nudo de su corbata para volver a hacerlo con una presteza increíble. Se queda de pie muy recto, cómo cuando estaba en la Academia Militar, y sus ojos siguen con firmeza los pasos de los clientes que vienen y van. Del hombre en camisa de tirantes que fuma apoyado en la ventana superior, de la mujer con medias de rejilla roja que discute con su hija por teléfono. Hay dos chicos enrollándose en una esquina en silencio, sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a su entorno. Hay algo frágil en ellos, mundano y al mismo tiempo etéreo que los convierte en dos ángeles dignos de admirar. La chica termina el nudo con una sonrisa de orgullo y Lobo le devuelve el gesto con un guiño del ojo derecho. Es guapa, piel de canela, diastema entre los paletos superiores y un lunar cerca del ojo izquierdo, muy real, muy majo. Se aleja de nuevo a recepción, prometiendo con el contoneo de sus caderas, que ahí estará la próxima vez que Lobo venga a perderse y a encontrarse, a charlar, a dormir y a desayunar en compañía.

— ¿A qué vais vosotros a una fiesta? ¿Es que no os conocen o qué?

— El jefe ordena y ya se sabe, donde hay patrón, no manda marinero —contesta Cosmo entre risas, alejándose después porque más allá del marco de la entrada principal, envuelto en un vestido rojo escueto y sucio, hay un hombre que le hace gestos.

Al quedar solos, la tía Chen vuelca toda su atención de alcahueta, vieja bruja más lista que nadie, en Lobo.

— Tú jefe es muy tonto, o muy listo. No le necesitas.

— ¿Gracias?

— No era un cumplido, imbécil.

Es el insulto más bonito que le ha dedicado en años. A veces, parece su abuela, la que no tuvo ni conoció. Fuma en silencio mientras ambos se enfrascan en fingir que no saben porque Lobo «pasa a saludar» tan a menudo los últimos meses. La ciudad se torna negra con tonos de rojo bajo los ojos de ambos, mientras en el burdel suenan risas y asoman las caras a saludar. Hasta los que llevan solo un par de semanas ya saben quien es Lobo.

— No te necesito —escupe ella con sequedad, los ojos entrecerrados, mientras observa los zapatos de tacón de una desconocida —. No vuelvas, me espantas a los clientes que traen dinero.

— Aquí nunca viene nadie con dinero, tía.

— No soy tu tía —rebate ella con poca convicción.

Alguien le trae una petaca con bourboun que ofrece a Lobo. El objeto cambia de manos con rapidez, el alcohol sabe a meada de alcantarilla pero hace entrar en calor. El color sube a las mejillas hundidas de la mujer y, por un efímero instante, Lobo cree ver en ella la belleza que tuvo que ser en otro tiempo, cuando la vida era menos perra y todavía no había conocido a su marido, el danés aquel del que nadie sabe nada desde hace más de veinte años. La mayoría cree que le mató ella, y que el cadáver esta enterrado junto a la vieja estatua del patio, un tigre de piedra cuyas facciones apenas se distinguen ya. El burdel hiede tanto a falso que espanta por si mismo sin necesidad de que Lobo haga nada. Y por eso mismo, por la falsedad, el encanto, pero también la realidad de su larga historia, es por lo que sigue siendo popular entre la masa que nada sin rumbo por las noches.

Se marchan saludando a diestro y siniestro. La tía Chen se queda en el marco de la entrada, apoyada en la jamba con su escueto y frágil cuerpecillo de vieja, pero no engaña al ojo que sabe de lo que van las calles; es dura de pelar. Apaga el puro y se pone a gritar que hay trabajo que hacer, habitaciones que limpiar, suelos que barrer y condones que tirar. Resuenan las risas por la acera mientras Lobo y Cosmo se alejan camino de la fiesta, el primero algo encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos, el otro hecho un pincel, sacudiéndose el polvo imaginario de las hombreras de su fabulosa chaqueta.

— Creo que era de Elvis, si señor.

Se ríen mientras se pierden y encuentran el rumbo una y otra vez.

 

 

 

 

Mestizo. Pronunciado con asco y desprecio, con los labios apretados y los ojos resplandecientes, teñidos de alevosía. Las altas esferas, con sus retretes pijos y sus posturas de modelos en alza, le dan la espalda a quienes son cómo lobo. Está acostumbrado, ni se inmuta cuando nota que un par de ojos le siguen y que alguien, en alguna parte, cuchichea sobre él y su ascendencia revuelta y confusa. No llegó a conocer a su familia paterna, vivió parte de su vida en el bosque, asalvajado entre humo y escarcha, entre pino y carne cruda, y después fue arrancado de su palacio de hojarasca y hogueras para ser depositado en un trono de diamante que le venía grande desde niño. Todos saben quien es y el tipo de clase de mala vida que le dio a su familia materna, pero nadie dice nada porque su abuelo sigue siendo alguien entre los suyos, y meterse con Lobo es declararle la guerra a un hijo de puta que es papa, emperador y rey.

El príncipe destronado camina por los lindes de la fiesta, sin acercarse al centro, ni tomar iniciativa hacia nadie. Cosmo, con una copa de champán en la mano, no para de hablar. El tema estrella son los concurrentes a la fiesta. Aquel de ahí tiene millones invertidos en banca, y aquella, que es la esposa de aquel, es hija de un fulano de nombre impronunciable. Ese de ahí es putero. La otra adicta a las operaciones plásticas. El de más allá, de cuyo nombre Cosmo no logra acordarse, es un señor de edad que tiene contactos en La Orden. Ninguno de ellos logra captar la atención de Lobo, entretenido cómo está en permanecer quieto y atento, tal y cómo se le ha ordenado. El Jefe, ser esquivo por naturaleza, no está presente en el salón grande. Lleva a cabo sus negocios por la parte trasera, pertrechado en la cocina de la mansión, manchándose las manos con comida mientras trata de explicarle al pobre diablo que ha puesto el dinero para el ágape, cómo funcionan las cosas en la ciudad. No es tan sencillo cómo decir que se quiere entrar en el negocio, hay que ganárselo.

— ¿Y aquel, le conoces?

Cosmo se gira con cierta gracia y elegancia, la curiosidad pintada en su rostro mientras otea la sala y sus ojos recalan en un tipo de facciones confusas y estoicas, traje oscuro, sin corbata, que lleva colgando del brazo un caro abalorio de cabello blanco.

— ¿Quién? ¿El grandullón? Uno que llegó de York hace tres años y...

— No, me refiero al chico.

— Ah, ese. Un cualquiera —Cosmo se encoge de hombros con indiferencia—. Nada salido del Russian Mill puede ser bueno, hermano.

Pronunciar el nombre de ese local es atraer a los rusos y nadie en su sano juicio quiere algo con ellos. Hijos de puta locos. Son un cáncer reciente que ya ha empezado a expandirse más allá de lo que tuvieron permitido en su día. Cuando la ciudad se dividió, estaban en minoría, simples peones en el tablero. Los relegaron a meros ayudantes, se quedaron con las migajas y parecieron estar contentos mientras pudieran tener sus pequeños dominios. Pero se fueron creciendo, trajeron hermanos y primos de otras ciudades, hicieron grande a su comunidad, y al final se plantaron un día delante de los demás y gruñeron más que nadie, enseñando los dientes con todo el salvajismo que los caracteriza. Subieron como la espuma, se hicieron fuertes y convirtieron al Russian Mill en la perla de su corona; el burdel de lujo más fino de la ciudad. Lo que sale de allí no es para cualquiera. Los patrocinadores pagan sumas desorbitadas por los que trabajan entre las sabanas. Lobo no tiene ni idea de escorts, pero sabe cuando tiene delante algo que merece la pena. Lo huele, cómo a la madera recién quemada de una hoguera, la pizza recién horneada, el rastro de un animal herido o el trazo que queda en el aire cuando se cruza con una mujer a punto de menstruar. El aroma es suculento y le abre el apetito de la entrepierna con voracidad.

El tiempo se detiene lentamente, reculando casi asustado, mientras la belleza de cabello largo cruza brevemente su mirada con la de lobo y... no le ve, cómo los demás. Demasiado fino, demasiado elegante, con demasiado garbo y perfume como para permitirse si quiera respirar junto a él.

Estira la mano y le quita la copa a Cosmo. Bebe un trago, su compañero quejándose agudamente por el robo, antes de meterse en la piel del cazador. Comienza a caminar en dirección a la pareja, con su traje de segunda mano y su sonrisa de chulo. Su juventud y poco buen hacer contra la cartera con miles de dolares de él. Si se girase, vería la cara de espanto de Cosmo al darse cuenta que Lobo se aproxima al chico de compañía que se ha alejado dos pasos de su cliente, inclinado por encima de la mesa de los aperitivos, pidiendo con una sonrisa un «dorado sencillo, agitado y sin hielo».

El cabello le brilla en un río de plata que parece etereo... «oh mierda», piensa horrorizado, «es un Sirena Blanca».

— Oh mierda —Es también lo que dice cuando ve al primer hombre sacar el arma y disparar hacia el techo.

La lámpara rococó, perteneciente a la señora de la casa que grita encolerizada, cae y se precipita contra la garganta de un asistente, seccionándole como el tajo de un kris. El jefe, no va a estar contento.


	2. No quedan canciones de amor (I)

    Hay, en algún rincón oscuro de la zona suroeste, un lugar dónde venir a escuchar música de cabaret, música que habla de gotas de perfume barato, un anillo de oro perdido y una violación. O puede que no, puede que eso sea la tirada de cartas que maneja con soltura Xavier sobre una vieja caja de madera, pertrechado en un rincón de la parte trasera del local, hasta donde llega el humo de la sala principal.  
    La orquesta de vodevil toca piezas acerca de muñecas rotas que venden su carne en esquinas, de vaginas con dientes que se abren y se cierran, dejando pulpa a su paso, de muchachos con corazones de acero y nicotina en las venas pálidas.  
Una noche cualquiera entre bambalinas.

 

   La última clienta de la velada es guapa, muy guapa, de esas bellezas que despiertan pasiones con una sola caída de parpados y el movimiento de sus perfectos labios en forma de corazón. Una Marilyn Monroe morena, con las uñas rotas y mal pintadas, y rastro de carmín en los dientes superiores. Viene envuelta en aroma a violetas, con un ojo morado y los dedos temblorosos sobre un regazo roto. Quiere saber si él va a regresar. Quiere esperanzas, sueños, mentiras piadosas. Desea que alguien le asegure que todo va a ir bien y que esa noche, cuando yazca en su cama con el cuerpo magullado y maltrecho, en alguna parte alguien encenderá una vela por ella. Se consume con la última cerilla que queda encendida en su corazón.  
    Kjetil observa cómo ella intenta asir la muñeca del echador de cartas, en un desesperado intento por conseguir una noche caliente, llena de sexo anónimo con un hombre maquillado como un esqueleto, en cuyos ojos cualquiera podría ahogarse para toda la eternidad. Es lo que tiene ser un místico, que en cualquier momento parece que podría volatilizarse en medio de una explosión mágica y no volver a la tierra. En ocasiones, parece que Xavier es de otro planeta, uno a millones de años luz en un recóndito espacio del universo en dónde no hay nada.  
    La pasión es extraña.  
    Cuando ella se marcha, con la mirada perdida, dejando tras de si el ruido de sus caros zapatos de tacón —claros vestigios de tiempos mejores— Xavier comienza a recoger las cartas de la improvisada mesa y Kjetil le observa desde su posición contra la pared, escondido cual ladrón. Como los ratones que pueblan el sótano. Las presas escapan, los gatos cazan, los fantasmas aparecen y desaparecen, los monstruos de la noche salen a asustar, y ambos necesitaban descansar.  
    Han hablado en otras ocasiones de esto. Tras una noche entera enfrentado a las miserias ajenas, Xavier siempre se siente cansado, pero no agotado, sediento pero rara vez hambriento, acalorado pero no sudoroso. Lo contrario a él, que apesta, que tiene el estomago vacío y que le están matando los pies de dolor, como a una bailarina tras una dura jornada de ballet, repitiendo Ballonné Pas una y otra vez. Pero el no es bailarín, no al menos en vertical.  
    Sobre el escenario alguien canta acerca de sopas de letras entre dos que se pierden y se quieren, pero que ineludiblemente, no pueden vivir el uno sin la otra.  
    ¿Y a eso lo llamaban canción de amor?

 

    —Acabo de terminar, pero si quieres puedes acercarte y te hago una tirada —Las manos de Xavier barren el aire en un movimiento amplio y elegante, barajando sus cartas con habilidad— Los amigos siempre son bienvenidos.  
    Kjetil se acerca cojeando sobre sus pies desnudos, los zapatos en una mano, el abrigo puesto de cualquier manera sobre su largo y esbelto cuerpo. Al sentarse frente al otro, realiza una maniobra elegante y natural; el arco de sus brazos podría pasar por el de un modelo. Sus rodillas se doblan con gracia, tiene un je ne sais quoi que muchos envidiarían. La mano que sujeta su mentón se cierra en un puño, el codo sobre una rodilla.  
    —Tengo los pies destrozados ¿pueden darme tus cartas la dirección de un buen masajista? —Se estira como un gato, sonriendo ligeramente—. Sabes que no creo en estas cosas.  
    Pero ya es tarde. Las manos de Xavier se mueven con maestría sobre la caja, son huesudas, de dedos largos y finos. Las palmas, las muñecas nudosas y el dorso, están pinceladas en base a venas muy marcadas. La fluidez de sus movimientos viene dada por años de experiencia. Cada finta, cada giro de muñeca, cada roce de dedos ensambla una pieza más en la compleja maquinaria del destino.  
    Por alguna razón que Kjetil no alcanza a comprender, Xavier decide hablarle del amor.  
    —Sabes, ya no quedan canciones amor —comenta mientras empieza a repartir las cartas despacio, pero sin pausa—, ¿Dónde habrán ido a parar?  
    Es una pregunta retórica, lanzada al aire para nunca ser respondida. Las canciones de amor ya no existen porque, al igual que todo aquello de lo que se abusa, el amor hace mucho tiempo que se ha agotado. Quedan retazos sueltos, envueltos en sueños inalcanzables, en relaciones imposibles, escondidos en palabras susurradas en secreto, en miradas incomprensibles, en personas que aún creen que pueden exprimir algo de alguna parte. Es un pensamiento que ambos comparten, aunque por distintos motivos.  
    También puede ser que las canciones de amor nunca hayan existido. Que todo fuese un espejismo, Excepto para todas aquellas Marilyn de boquitas en forma de corazón y cardenales en los muslos.  
    O Kjetil.  
    Xavier termina de poner la última de las diez cartas, en cuatro filas, unas debajo de otras. Anuncia grandes cambios, nuevas amistades, todo hombres. Le dice que debe de cuidar sus finanzas, que no ve muertes en su futuro más cercano, la parca al parecer está demasiado ocupada en otros puntos de la ciudad cómo para fijarse en el. No es su momento, aún no. Kjetil sonríe sin creerse una palabra. En esos instantes en más muñeca de porcelana que otra cosa. Todo cansancio y anhelo, besos perdidos y palidez. Trémula piel que grita. Hoja de un árbol que cae. Follaría hasta sangrar, hasta el agotamiento, después de todo no le queda más.  
    —Hay un hombre, distinto a lo que estás acostumbrado.  
    —¿Un hombre? Eso no es muy especifico, lo raro sería que no conociera uno ¿dicen algo del tamaño de su cartera? Eso es lo que me interesa.  
    Una transición. Sombras. Algo turbio.  
    Xavier frunce el ceño. Sus ojos vuelan sobre las carta con rapidez, separando lo importante de lo que no lo es, pero... ¿Cómo puede saber lo que era realmente importante y lo que no? Podría ser que esa carta —la que acaba de descartar por no tener relación con las demás— pueda ser un pequeño eslabón en una cadena más grande. Una diminuta muesca que movería todo un molino de agua que a su vez removería las corrientes del azar y del destino... A veces se pregunta si no intenta ser un dios, jugando, leyendo, adivinando, mirando dentro de los recovecos del espíritu de las personas, indagando en aquellos lugares que ni ellos mismos conocen, desnudando ambiciones obsoletas, sueños llenos de polvo, hambre de vida —o de muerte— oyendo anhelos que no viven más que unos pocos años, los mismos que sus dueños.  
    En la calle se oye el lastimero maullido de un gato.  
    Alza los ojos y busca la mirada de Kjetil. ¿Quedan canciones de amor para él? Oh, sí, claro que sí. Escondidas, esperando, aguardando, acechando…  
    Dos que se buscan y no se encuentran. La carta de la pasión. Una cama, gemidos, la piel que vibra bajo el toque de la yema de unos dedos. ¿A qué huele el sexo? A muerte.  
    —Arriésgate —La aseveración suena más a amenaza que a otra cosa—. Merecerá la pena.  
    La última carta. Cosechar lo sembrado. Vivir primaveras infinitas. Los dioses celtas parecen estar del lado de Kjetil esa noche. Casi se pueden oír, aullando bajo lunas llenas, regando cosechas, peleando, riendo, escuchando oraciones, cantando cánticos ante hogueras medio apagadas mientras se emborrachan. Y luego el silencio. Las cartas han dejado de hablar.  
    —Búscale entre los salvajes que aúllan —sonríe enigmáticamente—. Perros, esta rodeado de perros domesticados.  
    El reloj marca las tres de la madrugada, la verdadera hora de las brujas, el momento álgido para la magia. La hora de los fantasmas.  
    —No tengo edad para riesgos Xavi, no se dura mucho en este trabajo y a mi ya se me esta acabando el tiempo. Gracias de todas formas. Nos vemos.  
    Es la hora de las brujas y el Cabaret cierra sus puertas. Artistas cansados, payasos con chistes agotados, vedettes con ojos irritados y pasos de baile mal ejecutados, y otros personajes del mundo del espectáculo que recogen sus bártulos y sus sueños, ya fríos, y se encaminan a sus hogares. Es el momento del día en que una ráfaga de viento puede traer consigo conversaciones salidas de la oscuridad. La hora predilecta de los colmillos y de las almas cansadas que vuelven a casa. Cuando deseas estar en la cama, envuelto entre las mantas y las sabanas, apretujado contra otro cuerpo caliente... si tienes la suerte, o la desgracia, de ser el protagonista de una de esas canciones de amor que la orquesta lleva tocando toda la madrugada.  
    Kjetil se marcha a golpe de cadera que va perdiendo el equilibrio, sobre la piel muescas de los dedos de otros. Encima de la tarima los músicos se despiden entre toses secas y alguna palmada lejana, realizada a desgana, perdida entre el ruido de las sillas arrastradas por el suelo y el taconeo de los zapatos al abandonar el local.  
    —Adiós —musita Xavier como despedida tardía, Kjetil ya no puede oirle.  
    ¿Se pueden revivir las canciones marchitas? Y si es así ¿Cómo se hace?  
    Se levanta para estirar los huesos de la espalda y recoge el resto de sus cosas con parsimonia. Se cruza con algunas personas de mantenimiento camino de la salida. Las escobas y las fregonas barren y friegan el suelo a un ritmo apagado y seco.  
    —Buenas Noches —les desea a los que quedan rezagados.  
    Al salir a la calle desierta, acepta el envite del aire frío contra su cuerpo y el escalofrío que recorre su espalda entera.  
    Alza la cabeza para mirar la luna y se la encuentra semi oculta por unas nubes que amenazan lluvia para el día siguiente. Se sube el cuello de su abrigo y emprende el camino de vuelta al hogar, para purgarse con una buena taza de chocolate caliente y un sueño reparador.


	3. The Russian Mill (II)

Nadie tiene que decirle que los príncipes azules no existen y que si existieran nunca acudirían a un burdel. Un putero siempre es un putero, puede ser más o menos refinado, pero su naturaleza no cambia, y un sangre real no es un putero. Aún así, mientras cae sobre la mesa de aperitivos y nota como el cristal roto de una copa rasga su rostro, no puede evitar indignarse. No esperaba que su cliente de esa noche le abrazara y tratara de alejarle del peligro, pero por lo menos que no le hubiera empujado para correr a ponerse a salvo. Lo ve por el rabillo del ojo, rodeado de dos guardaespaldas, un puño cerrado sobre la chaqueta del hombre armado que le protege por el flanco derecho, y los ojos abiertos, con expresión de besugo, acorde a su nivel de conversación social; monótona, aburrida, triste por la falta de interés en otra cosa que no sea dinero. Pero todo en esta ciudad es así, o al menos es como Kjetil siempre lo ha visto.

Debería estar preocupado por las balas que vuelan a su alrededor, los gritos, la sangre y la gente que corre en medio del pánico sin mirar hacia dónde o sobre quién, pero lo primero que hace cuando logra incorporarse es tratar de ver su cara en el fondo de una bandeja de plata. Sus patrones no van a estar contentos cuando le vean volver con una herida tan visible. Si deja cicatriz, está acabado.

La bandeja se escurre entre sus dedos mientras alguien tira de él. Como una muñeca de trapo se ve zarandeado y arrastrado, tan rápido que hasta que no pasan unos segundos no registra dónde le han metido. Está debajo de la mesa del bufet, su espalda apoyada contra el frío metal del carrito de los hielos. Las balas quedan del otro lado y se les da mejor atravesar el aire que el metal.

Busca con la mirada a su salvador, mitad sapo, mitad rana. Un mestizo siempre será más la bestia que el príncipe encantado. Hay que tener cuidado con los caballeros de brillante armadura, porque nunca sabes quien la tiene oxidada por dentro, pero con este chico no hay cabida para el error. Si lo tocas, te tiznas. Aún así, hay prioridades que en ciertos momentos tienen que pasar por encima de las reglas, ya sean de uno mismo o impuestas por otros. Se echa el pelo hacia atrás, inclina el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos con coquetería.

—¿Puedes ver mi mejilla? ¿Crees que es grave?

El mestizo le mira y hubiera deseado lo contrario, hay algo en su mirada que le deja intranquilo, a punto de echarse a temblar. Tan pronto como obtiene un atisbo de ese abismo que cree ver, este desaparece, como un espejismo.

Una mano como una boca apunto de devorarle se cierne sobre su cara, pero en lugar de un mordisco, lo que nota es el suave roce de un pulgar, que calma brevemente el ardor que castiga su piel. El dedo vuelve a su dueño, en concreto a la boca, donde una lengua grande, ancha y de un profundo tono rosáceo elimina la sangre que le cubre. 

—Nada que no se cure con un beso.

El pánico se hincha como una burbuja y luego explota, dejando en el aire el recuerdo de su presencia. No va a dejarse dominar como un adolescente sin experiencia, puede que no este acostumbrado a semejante descaro, pero si no esta preparado para las sorpresas no se merece el calificativo de profesional.

Acción y reacción, así funciona el mundo. Los ganadores son los que saben calcular la respuesta adecuada con el tiempo justo, los que tardan o se adelantan, pierden. Sonríe, dejando que su cuerpo repose de forma grácil contra el del otro, y entonces tiembla, sólo un poco. Lo justo para que se note que quiere vivir, lo justo para no aparentar ser una victima fácil. No conviene parecer uno de esos corderos que los depredadores tiñen de rojo.

—¿Crees qué van a poder controlar esto?

—¿Esos inútiles? No, pero los hombres de mi jefe sí —El mestizo rodea con un brazo los hombros de Kjetil—. Pero si quieres, te saco de aquí.

—Por favor.

El chico saca la cabeza por encima de la mesa por unos segundos que se hacen eternos, antes de volver a agacharse y cogerle de la mano, entrelazando sin vergüenza ninguna los dedos. Kjetil siente que acaban de ponerle un cepo. El mestizo tiene la piel caliente y huele a sudor. Por encima del hedor del miedo y la sangre, Kjetil casi puede palpar el aroma del bosque, el incienso del atardecer, el crepúsculo de una carrera. Un lobo, por supuesto, húmedos huelen a perro mojado y en dique seco a algo salvaje y fuerte, un olor difícil de confundir con cualquier otro.

—Cuando yo te diga corre.

Asiente, cambiando de postura para estar preparado. No quiere dudar de la palabra del mestizo, pero sinceramente, en lo único que confía es en la lujuria. «Si quieren follarte, no querrán matarte» es una regla que se cumple la mayoría de las veces. El resto de ocasiones… es bueno tener unos patrones con fama de no tomarse nada bien que la mercancía regrese a casa estropeada, rota, imposible de unir con ningún tipo de pegamento.

Mientras gatean por debajo de la mesa aparece en su campo de visión un tobillo muy delgado, frágil como una copa de champán, unido a un zapato color borgoña que calza el pie de una mujer muerta. Sus ojos, más allá de las anchas colinas de objetos rotos y otros cuerpos, están vacíos, fijos en un punto sin retorno por encima del hombro de Kjetil. Aguanta un jadeo que es al mismo tiempo gemido mientras reconoce el rostro de una compañera de profesión. Una domina con más de quince años en el negocio, fuerte, suprema, aposentada en lo alto de la torre del Russian Mill. Una de las grandes. Ivan va a estar furioso cuando se entere de que su furcia favorita a muerto sobre un plato de gambas en una fiesta que ni siquiera daba él.

Al final del túnel de mesas el chico alza una de las esquinas del mantel y se asoma. Kjetil nota como su corazón late al ritmo de un bólido de carreras. Por encima de su cabeza algo sale volando y por un instante está seguro de que morirá al lado de Sylvia, sobre un plato de mejillones, para acompañar la estampa. No tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando, pero si sabe una cosa. La ciudad se está convirtiendo lentamente en una trampa para ratas, y a las mismas lo que mejor se les da es huir.

—Hay una puerta a dos metros, a la izquierda. Corre.

El mestizo vuelca la mesa y dispara, como en una película de acción. Las balas silban sin que Kjetil pueda ver su dirección, se encoge dentro de su caro traje. La lencería que lleva bajo la ropa —escogida expresamente por el cliente— es áspera y le roza la ingle con incomodidad. Los disparos retumban en sus oídos como un trueno. Sus piernas vuelven a la vida y comienzan a moverse. Las manos chocan contra la puerta, que se abre con el sonido de un gong. El pasillo al que da se transforma en una cinematográfica muda. Sereno, vacío y silencioso. Abre una ventana y la brisa nocturna juega con su cabello.

Salta al césped y empieza a seguir la pared de la casa en dirección a la salida. Antes de que pueda dar la vuelta a la esquina, unos brazos le rodean con fuerza y una mano tapa su boca. Da un codazo a su agresor, luchando por soltarse. Le aprieta más fuerte, alejándole de la esquina.

—Tranquilo… ¿ya no quieres que te saque de aquí?

Deja de pelear en cuanto reconoce la voz. El mestizo retira la mano de su boca y disminuye la fuerza con la que le sujeta, pero no le suelta. Parece muy cómodo con sus cuerpos pegados. Kjetil no sabe si reírse u ofenderse por su procacidad.

—Hay hombres apostados en la entrada, tendremos que salir por detrás.

—¿Y el muro?

—Lo saltamos, no es tan complicado.

—Será para ti, yo no soy un lobo.

—Saca las alas, aunque no puedas volar a mucha altura será suficiente.

—No tengo alas.

—¿No?

—Mi bisabuelo era sirena blanca puro, yo apenas tengo un resquicio de sus aptitudes, mucho menos alas.

El chico se queda en silencio unos segundos, los dedos de la mano posada en su abdomen acarician suavemente la piel, casi como si buscasen algo. Podrían pasar por un par de amantes ante los ojos de cualquier observador ajeno a lo que está ocurriendo. Kjetil no recuerda haber estado en esta posición nunca. Parpadea incapaz de decidir si el mestizo se merece un codazo, un puntapié en la entrepierna o un premio por sacarle del baño de sangre que aún está en auge a sus espaldas. Resuena un grito en la noche, parecido a un aullido.

—Te ayudaré a subirlo.

Un brazo desaparece, el otro permanece enroscado en su cintura, poco dispuesto a romper contacto con su cuerpo. Ha tenido clientes demandantes, posesivos a pesar de que su pertenecía no fuera más que un alquiler, pero ninguno poseía esta delicadeza. El mestizo le desconcierta, no parece casar con su reputación. Es como si cumpliera los estándares del buen salvaje y la picaresca del chico de la calle al mismo tiempo.

El muro no es tan alto en el interior como el exterior, después de todo su función es que no se entre, aun así, tiene que doblar el cuello hacía atrás para poder mirar el borde. El brazo desaparece de su cintura, y antes de que pueda asimilarlo, la cabeza del mestizo está entre sus piernas y sus hombros empiezan a empujarle hacía arriba.

—Quédate sentado en la cima del muro.

Estira sus manos hacia el borde, dándose cuenta de que es imposible que llegue a él sentado sobre los hombros del mestizo. Está apunto de señalarselo cuando nota el apoyo de dos manos bajo sus pies. En silencio y con cuidado, se mueve hasta ponerse en cuclillas sobre los hombros del chico. Le da un poco de miedo caerse, no tiene un apoyo firme, al menos no hasta que siente dos manos sobre sus glúteos. Mira hacía abajo.

—Adelante, te sujeto.

Con un bufido que es a medias una risa, estira las manos y se sujeta con ellas al borde. Debajo, el mestizo va recorriendo sus piernas con las manos, acariciando y apoyando a partes iguales, hasta que consigue encaramarse en lo alto. Siente un poco de vértigo al mirar al otro lado. Si salta, se romperá una pierna, con suerte. El chico aparece a su lado, sonríe y al segundo siguiente está abajo, doblando las piernas para amortiguar la caída. Le escucha gemir un poco y sonríe para si mismo. Guardará el secreto de que el hombre de acción también puede hacerse un poco de daño al caer. Le tiende los brazos, y él se deja caer, rozando la docilidad más absurda. Sus cuerpos chocan, sus piernas se enredan en la cintura del otro, las manos del chico no tardan en volver a su trasero. Parece que les ha gustado la zona.

—Ya puedes soltarme.

—Lo mismo digo.

Kjetil desenreda las piernas y posa sus pies en el suelo. El mestizo retira las manos, se nota la desgana en su acción. Sonríe y le regala una caricia en el cuello, sólo porque le apetece. Es como un cachorro, pero es consciente cuales son sus respectivos lugares. No tiene intención de repetirlo, no le conviene darle alas. Él es muy caro para que pueda pagarle y no puede permitirse el lujo de regalar tiempo.

—Gracias.

—¿Tienes coche?

—Pediré un taxi.

Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, sacando el móvil para llamar a la agencia de transporte. Su corazón late más deprisa de lo que debería, pero no escucha sonidos de pasos que los secunden. Es como debe ser, pero por alguna razón, un sabor agridulce se posa en la parte trasera de su paladar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por entrar a leer.


End file.
